


Paint It Like You Always Dreamed

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Isabelle started taking art classes to feel closer to the friend she lost, but she never could’ve imagined how close it would actually bring her back to her almost-parabatai.





	Paint It Like You Always Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Title taken from "Painting (Masterpiece)" by Lewis Del Mar  
**Prompt:**  
Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.

The brush trails across the canvas, leaving marks of dark blue, spreading hues of purple, green, and gray. She paints without a clear intent, subconsciously mimicking the style of her instructor who focuses in abstract works, latching on to a feeling rather than an image. 

It isn’t difficult, Isabelle thinks, to give in to the emotions she feels - not when she’s certain they’re about to consume her from the inside out every time she steps foot into the small art room only to be greeted by Clary’s blinding smile. 

It started a month ago when Izzy brought up losing a close friend to her addiction support group. She spoke of Clary ( ‘C’ for anonymity) a little bit - how she was always sketching or creating, how quickly she became such a big part of Izzy’s life - but mostly how empty Izzy felt without her. One of the girls, Marcy, suggested Isabelle join her in an art therapy class she took, both to process her loss and feel closer to Clary. 

It seemed like a great idea until Izzy walked through the door and saw Clary standing at the front of the class with Marcy already waving her over to introduce them; it took everything Izzy had not to break down then and there. 

She somehow made it through that class and the following three. Izzy catches herself staring too much but it never seems to deter Clary from coming over to talk, or offer advice and kind words of support. Sometimes she thinks Clary’s staring, too, but Izzy knows that’s just wishful daydreaming.

Today is the last class and Izzy doesn’t want them to end.  
  
“This is beautiful, Isabelle.” 

Izzy’s so distracted she doesn’t notice Clary come up behind her until she speaks. Izzy startles, nearly dropping her brush in the process. There’s a slight blush on her cheeks as she turns around to answer. 

“Thank you,” Izzy says. “That means a lot to me… more than you know. All of these classes did. I truly can’t thank you enough for-” Izzy swallows hard, refusing to break down now. “-for everything.” 

Clary hesitates a moment before leaning in and wrapping her arms around Isabelle who buries her face against Clary’s smock, breathing in the scent of her. 

She can’t lose her again. 

“Do you have another class I can take?” Izzy asks impulsively, breaking away to see Clary’s face drop at the question.   
  
“Oh,” Clary sighs. “Sure, of course.” 

Izzy frowns. “...what is it?”   
  
Clary stalls, flushing. “Nothing. It’s just… I wanted to ask you out, but I was afraid it’d look like favoritism,” Clary admits. “I was hoping once today’s class was over maybe…” Clary trails off. 

“Clary, I-,” Izzy starts, voice quiet and surprised. 

“But that was presumptuous of me, of course if you want to-” 

“No,” Izzy interrupts quickly. “I only wanted the class to see you again anyway.”

“How does dinner sound instead?” Clary asks hopefully. 

Izzy’s reply comes without hesitation. 

“Sounds like a dream come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> (this idea was much bigger than 500 words and narrowing it down was a huge challenge! I hope you enjoyed the final product! <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
